Céu Azul - ShikaTema
by AnaPPereira
Summary: Shikamaru era um rapaz tranquilo que adorava admirar o céu e suas nuvens, até que um dia sua relativa paz foi interrompida. Ele jamais imaginaria que em sua nova vida conheceria alguém que colocaria tudo de pernas para o ar. ShikaTema, Universo Alternativo. Imagem da capa por: Panatheist


**Disclaimer:** Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

-oooooo-

Olá! Trago para vocês uma one-shot leve.  
Ela estava guardadinha no meu pen drive há um bom tempo e eu resolvi postá-la. Não sei se ficou muito boa, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo em primeira pessoa, então, me perdoem por qualquer falha ^^'.

O título se deve à música do Charlie Brown Jr - Céu Azul e eu utilizo um pedacinho dela na fanfic. ;)

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Enquanto algumas pessoas fazem de tudo para serem marcantes, outras com naturalidade nos marcam eternamente."

 **Autor Desconhecido**

* * *

Mais um belo dia se vai e eu aqui, com o violão no colo, vendo o sol se pôr envolto em pensamentos. Observo o horizonte com certa melancolia; logo será inverno e eu terei de me recolher, infelizmente não poderei ficar muito tempo na praia fazendo o que mais gosto, mas nem tudo na vida é do jeito que queremos. Não entendo como muitas pessoas não gostam disso, da praia, do vento, da maresia, do ar puro...há algo mais belo e natural que a luz do dia? Me fiz essa pergunta desde que eu me lembro e até algum tempo atrás, achava que havia apenas uma resposta, mas falarei sobre isso mais adiante.

Olhar o céu, admirar as nuvens, curtir uma preguiça, ficar à toa... esse é o meu passatempo favorito. Também gosto de olhar as nuvens tempestuosas, elas são fascinantes, mas para alguém que já se considera um caiçara, não há nada melhor que um dia de sol forte à beira-mar. O céu azul é como um imã, me atrai de uma forma que eu não sei explicar.

Minha vida nos últimos anos esteve uma correria desenfreada e após surgir uma oportunidade irrecusável, abandonei a selva de pedra e vim para esse paraíso. Me refiro ao litoral, não há melhor lugar para se viver a vida, literalmente. Sempre que podia, eu ia para alguma praia, mas agora... ela é o meu lar.

Desde pequeno, sempre gostei de ficar pensando enquanto olhava o céu, resolvendo meus problemas em meio a calmaria que ele me transmitia. Eu ficava imaginando desenhos nas nuvens e quando à noite, ficava observando as estrelas, tanto que acabava dormindo ao relento. Minha mãe dizia: "Shikamaru, essa sua mania ainda o porá em risco!" E eu, obviamente, não me importava, assim como ainda não me importo.

Há dois anos minha vida mudou completamente, larguei tudo por uma oportunidade de emprego e não me arrependo um dia sequer, aqui é o meu lugar. Ficar trancando em um escritório oito horas por dia nunca foi o que eu quis para mim e só posso afirmar que estou muito feliz com a minha escolha.

Sou um analista de sistemas e a mudança consiste em fazer parte de um projeto de uma empresa petroquímica multinacional; a minha sorte grande foi ser contratado para trabalhar a maior parte do tempo em casa, tenho que ir para a empresa apenas quando algo realmente importante tiver que ser resolvido e como era de se esperar, a sede fica apenas a alguns quilômetros de onde eu estou morando.

Enquanto eu não preciso ir até lá, trabalho no projeto durante a noite e durante o dia fico na praia, tanto que minha pele ganhou uma nova coloração, estou ficando cada dia mais bronzeado. Estou no paraíso, admito, e vivo uma paz constante, mas seis meses atrás minha realidade começou a mudar. Tudo começou quando a vi.

Me lembro perfeitamente de tudo o que antecedeu o fatídico momento. Eu estava sentado nesse mesmo lugar - um antigo quiosque em que as pessoas apenas se sentam para comer ou conversar -, dedilhando meu violão e tentando compor algo, o que se mostrou impossível, pois a barulheira estava insuportável. O sol estava à pino e a praia estava cheia de turistas, afinal, estávamos na alta temporada. Tendo em vista a minha dificuldade de me concentrar, decidi fazer outra coisa que aprendi a gostar: surfar.

Peguei a minha prancha, que eu sempre deixava ao meu lado, fincada na areia e deixei meu violão com o senhor Teuchi, um japinha que vende coco numa barraca ali perto e me virei para o mar novamente. Prendi a alça de segurança no meu tornozelo e trilhei o caminho de sempre, evitando trombar com algum turista ou pisar em algum objeto esquecido na areia. Ao entrar na água, respirei fundo, aspirando a maresia que me fazia tão bem; ao sentir a temperatura da água em minhas pernas, não pude conter um gemido de prazer. Que maravilha!

Surfar está em quarto lugar em minha lista de predileções, perdendo apenas para: mulheres, sexo e a natureza, de modo geral. Compor fica em quinto e trabalhar em sexto, claro, porque viver para o trabalho não faz mais parte da minha vida. Tudo bem que ele é que me permitiu ter essa "vida mansa", mas eu sou humano, não uma máquina.

Eu andei mais alguns metros, me deitei na prancha e fui remando até a parte mais funda e distante, onde as ondas se formavam. Alguns metros à minha direita alguns outros surfistas aguardavam uma boa onda e por estar sozinho e um pouco mais distante, eu não iria na mesma que eles. Além de não gostar de ter que me preocupar com possíveis acidentes de percurso, digamos assim, eu aguardaria a "onda perfeita". Não sou esnobe, sequer sou um surfista profissional, mas gosto de surfar sozinho, sem preocupação alguma.

Me virei em direção às ondas e assim que a que eles pegariam veio, remei contra ela. Ouvi gritos de alegria tanto de alguns deles quanto dos turistas que eram levados para a praia devido a força da água. Vi alguns caras retornarem, mas não daria tempo de eles pegarem a onda que estava se aproximando. Eu me preparei e, remando, virei minha prancha rapidamente, concentrado. Quando senti a onda me levantando, fiquei de pé, sentindo a adrenalina me invadindo. Essa onda era das grandes e eu teria que me esforçar um pouco para me equilibrar e estava conseguindo brilhantemente, até ver algo alguns metros à frente. Francamente, com tanto lugar para alguém ficar, tinha que ser justamente na minha rota?

Percebi que realmente, era uma pessoa, uma mulher, para ser mais exato e ela mergulhava e submergia, provavelmente se divertindo. Devido a força da água, eu estava indo rápido demais e poderia atropelá-la; para evitar que isso acontecesse, tentei desviar a prancha, mas ao voltar à superfície novamente, ela me viu e gritou, tentando sair do caminho, mas era tarde demais... eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí na água, a prancha foi para um lado e o meu corpo para o outro.

Voltei à superfície o mais rápido que pude, preocupado que pudesse ter atingido a mulher e o que vi me surpreendeu. Ela não estava machucada, em choque ou tendo qualquer reação negativa ao susto, era muito pelo contrário, ela tampava a boca para controlar o riso. Seus ombros se balançavam pelo riso contido e logo ela quebrou a barreira, rindo com histeria. Confesso, eu fiquei assustado com a reação daquela louca, mas logo soltei a trava de segurança do meu tornozelo, peguei a prancha e a encarei.

Eu perguntei se ela estava bem e após uma sessão de gargalhadas, ela me garantiu que sim, então eu saí da água, não querendo me demorar muito, afinal, ela havia estragado minha onda perfeita e sequer se desculpou por isso. Vi alguns caras conhecidos acenando para mim, querendo saber se estava tudo bem e eu apenas dei de ombros, me dirigindo ao "meu quiosque". Sim, eu o considero como minha propriedade. Finquei minha Billabong Keel Fish na areia mais uma vez e voltei à barraca do senhor Teuchi; "pendurei" um coco verde em minha conta, peguei meu fiel companheiro - meu violão - e voltei para o banquinho do quiosque com intenção de extravasar a minha irritação.

Não deu certo, pois quando eu estava pegando uma boa nota, a mesma mulher que me fez ficar frustrado veio em minha direção. Dessa vez o seu sorriso era comedido e eu tive que admitir, era muito bonito. Ela era loira e praticamente da mesma altura que eu; tinha os olhos verdes, corpo bem delineado e para minha surpresa, se sentou ao meu lado. Ela pegou o coco que eu havia deixado sobre o tampo da mesa redonda e tomou a água, sorrindo para mim. Eu fiquei encabulado com aquela atitude, mas ela logo puxou conversa e se desculpou por ter me atrapalhado.

Fiquei reticente em conversar com aquela doida, mas após uns vinte minutos estávamos batendo um papo legal. Ela acabou me contando que estava curtindo as férias ao lado dos dois irmãos e do pai e queria alguém para lhe mostrar a região, já que, por ser mulher, eles a ignoravam. Ela era a filha do meio de um governador, segundo ela, muito conhecido, mas eu sequer sabia de quem se tratava e acabei me sentindo cada vez mais atraído por aquela estranha.

Ela tinha personalidade forte, pude confirmar quando servia de guia turístico; Temari discutia praticamente por tudo e eu não poderia defini-la com outra palavra a não ser problemática. Após alguns dias, enquanto observávamos o pôr do sol em minha varanda, a atração que sentíamos um pelo outro foi mais forte que qualquer intriga que pudéssemos ter e o inevitável aconteceu. Passamos a noite juntos, o que se repetiu diversas vezes a partir daí.

Ficamos juntos por mais algumas semanas, até que as férias dela acabassem e ela se fosse deixando apenas as lembranças de seu sorriso tão belo, tão natural. Aliás, ela era naturalmente linda, não precisava de maquiagem alguma para aperfeiçoar a beleza que a pertencia. Só depois que Temari se foi é que eu me dei conta do quanto estava apaixonado por ela. Sim, tudo aconteceu de forma natural, espontânea, besta até, mas foi de forma verdadeira, forte... e agora me resta observar o horizonte e desejar que nossos caminhos cruzem novamente.

Entretido com minhas lembranças e pensamentos, não notei alguém se sentando ao meu lado; só percebi que estava acompanhando quando senti uma mão suave e macia tocar meu ombro desnudo. Olhei para o lado e pude vê-la; finalmente eu estava frente a frente com a mulher que ocupava minha mente por longos seis meses. Ela sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que eu estava morrendo de saudades de ver, delinear o contorno e me disse que havia voltado, dessa vez para ficar.

Seu pai havia gostado tanto da região que resolvera comprar uma mansão próxima a que eu morava e meu dia, agora sim, eu poderia dizer, estava completo. Fomos para a minha casa e após matarmos a saudade, enquanto ela estava deitada em minha cama, peguei meu violão e cantei um trecho da canção que compus pensando nela.

" _Tão natural quanto a luz do dia_

 _Mas que preguiça boa_

 _Me deixa aqui à toa_

 _Hoje ninguém vai estragar meu dia_

 _Só vou gastar energia pra beijar sua boca_

 _Fica comigo então_

 _Não me abandona, não..."_

Depois de nos acomodarmos novamente, ela descansando a cabeça sobre o meu braço, eu pude perceber que não deveria temer o inverno, pois com ela, o céu, o meu céu seria sempre azul. Ela poderia ter seus dias tempestuosos, sombrios, mas nada disso importa quando estamos com a pessoa que amamos, não é mesmo?

* * *

Se você leu até aqui, espero que tenha gostado e que deixe um comentário, ficarei feliz em responder-lhe ^^'.

Até a próxima!


End file.
